U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,933 discloses a shaving foil for a dry shaver which is configured to have protuberances on a skin engaging surface of the foil in order to raise flattened hairs for efficient shaving. However, since the protuberances are distributed separately from each other to give discrete knobs on the shaving foil, they are likely to drag a user's skin and is therefore not suitable for smoothly guiding the outer foil across the skin. It is generally known that the shaving foil of reduced-thickness is effective to make a close shaving of cutting relatively straight hairs, as well as to raise flattened hairs for effectively cutting such hairs. However, the use of the thin shaving foil is certainly accompanied with a drawback of seizing the skin too much into perforations of the foil and irritating the skin. Accordingly, it has been a demand of making the close shaving added with capability of cutting the flattened hairs, yet minimizing the skin irritation.